At the beginning
by ShylaMalfoy
Summary: Something happened to Hermione over the summer. Who will help her to survive? R for later scenes
1. Default Chapter

Chapter 1

It was September 1st and I, Hermione Granger, am going to Hogwarts witchcraft And Wizardry for my 7th year. I was sitting in a compartment with my friends Harry Potter, Ron Weasley and Ginny Weasley. We were all talking about our summers when the compartment door opened up. On the other side was Draco Malfoy. 

"Well. What do we have here. We have Mudblood, Pothead, Weasel and Weaselette" snarled Malfoy.

"Fuck you, Malfoy. We don't need this fucking crap from you this year. So take your fucking sorry little ass out of here and leave us be" I yelled. Harry, Ginny and Ron just gawked at me and Malfoy gave me his coldest glare ever.

"What did you just say, Mudblood" snarled Malfoy trying his best not to slap me. I just gave him a look that clearly said "You heard me".

"You'll be seeing me later, Mudblood" sneered Malfoy. With that said he walked out of the compartment. Harry, Ron and Ginny just looked at me. Until Ginny broke the silence.

"Hermione where did that attitude come from" asked Ginny who was holding Harry's hand. I looked down at my feet and just shrugged.

"Something happened to me over the summer. Which I don't want to talk about" I answered coldly. They just shrugged their shoulders and started talking of something else. After about 5 minutes or so the intercom in the train said "Would the Head boy and girl please com down to the Head compartment".

"Well I better go. Don't want Professor McGonagall waiting" I said quietly. I walked down to the Head compartment. When I got there nobody was there. So I sat down and waited. 2 minutes later the compartment door opened. I turned my head and saw it was Malfoy.

"So your Head boy. Great. This year is going to be peachy keen" I said sarcastically. Malfoy didn't say anything he just glared at me. Professor McGonagal came in a few minutes later.

"Good afternoon, Ms.Granger and Mr. Malfoy. Before I say anything I just want you to put your differences aside and be civil toward each other this year. Now after that said this year is going to be quite different from any other. This year the Head boy and girl will have to share a common room and bathroom together. Also the Head duties will be posted on the bulletin board later on tonight. I suggest you two should do a truce so there won't be any trouble. Good day". Professor McGonagal left the compartment.

"So, what do you say Malfoy. Truce?" I asked trying to look serious. Malfoy looked at me.

"What? Why should I do that? Give me one good reason, Mudblood" smirked Malfoy. 


	2. On the way to Hogwarts

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Except this plot.

Reviews:

queens Breen: Thank you for that lovely review. Well here's what you've been patiently waiting for.

Chapter 2

Hermione's P.O.V.

"Well we have to set an example to the younger students. So….." I explained waiting for his answer.

"Fine" answered Malfoy in disgust. He put his hand in hers and shook it. After they shook hands there was a knock on the door.

"Come in" I said while looking at my feet. The door opened and it was Parkinson. 

"Drakie. Why didn't you come back to the compartment?" shrieked Parkinson. I looked at Malfoy and saw he flinched at the sound of her voice.

"Cause me and the mudblood here are talking about head business. Right, Granger" answered Malfoy while giving me a pleading face.

"Yeah. We were discussing Head business until you came in. So would you please take your slutty ass out of here" I answered coldly. Parkinson just glared at me. She was just about to say something when Harry and Ron came in.

"Hermione. Why don't you come back to the compartment with us so we can talk" asked Harry.

"Sure" I replied back. So we left Malfoy and Parkinson in the Head's compartment alone. As we walk to the compartment nobody said anything. When we got there Ron opened the door for me and I sat down next to Ginny. I waited for Ron and Harry to sit down. Ron and Harry just looked at each other then they looked at me.

"So…" started Ron. But Harry asked before Ron did.

"Hermione. What happened to you this summer?". 

"Well….this summer I got beat up by….. my step dad whenever he….was….drunk. Which wa…a…s a lot. That's why I snapped like that at Malfoy. Sorry…I didn't tell you….guys earlier" I stuttered while crying uncontrollably. Everyone was silent for awhile. Until everyone pulled me into a bear hug. Ginny started crying too. Harry tried to comfort Ginny while Ron hugged me. 

"Um, I'm going to the loo. Okay. I need to be alone for awhile" I said while wiping my tears away. I left the compartment and went to the washroom. I fixed my make-up and left the washroom. I didn't go back to the compartment because I didn't want to see anyone right now. The train stopped and I got out. I tried to get a carriage with nobody in it but I had no such luck. I got in a carriage with Malfoy and his buddies because that was the only carriage that had 3 or less people left. I sat down by the window and looked out it. I felt eyes on me but I paid no attention to it. The carriage stopped at the main doors and everyone got out. I got out as fast as I can and went to find my friends. I saw them waiting for me at the staircases.

"Hey guys" I said trying to sound happy. Ginny gave me a smile and said hi. As we were walking we heard somebody behind us. We turned around and saw Malfoy.

"Why the hell are you following us" yelled Ron. 

"Uh, your in the way of the Great hall doors and I was the unlucky person to be stuck behind you" snarled Malfoy. With that he pushed me aside and went in the Great hall. 

'Well this is going to be a fun year' I thought while we walked to the Gryffindor table.

Please please review. Tell me how it sounds and give me some few ideas for later chapters. Thanks.

Malfoy4ever


	3. Fight:Slytherin versus Gryffindor

Disclaimer: I don't own anything of Harry Potter. I wish I did own Draco Malfoy. *sigh*. The only thing I own is this plot.

Reviews:

X-2loverever- Thank you for that nice review.

Le Britties- Thank you for those ideas. I might use them.

Queen Sabreen- I'm sorry for spelling your name wrong. Thanks for your review. It will get better. I promise. Something else happened to Hermione over the summer. You'll find out in this chapter. 

Chapter 3

Hermione's P.O.V

Harry and Ron were in a deep conversation talking about quid ditch. I listened for a bit until I zoned out.

*Flashback*

Hermione was sitting in her room listening to "That Girl" by Sarah Connor on her CD player. She heard a car door slam.

'Oh no!' thought Hermione while looking out her window. 'He's drunk again'. After her mother died her dad got into the alcoholic and beat her up every time he came home from the bar. She heard footsteps coming up the stairs. Hermione sat on her bed again and pretended that she was reading. The door opened and Hermione looked up to see her step dad looking as drunk as ever. Hermione saw that he had a leather belt with him and she didn't want to know what was going to happen next.

"Hello my sweet little angel" slurred Mark, her step dad, while walking like he just spotted his prey. Hermione kept going backwards until her back hit the backboard of her bed. 

"Mark. What are you doing?" asked a very scared Hermione. Mark didn't say anything instead he gave Hermione a slap with the leather belt. Hermione screamed in agony. She got of her bed and tried to make a run out her bedroom door. But her "step dad" was much faster then her even though he was drunk.

"Where the fuck do you think you're going? I didn't say you could leave. Did I?" asked Mark while slapping her again. Mark pushed her on her bed and straddled her.

"Now be a good little girl and do as I say". Mark begin undressing her and Hermione just laid there. Afraid to move. After Mark undressed her, he undressed his self. He took his penis and put it in her "secret place". Hermione was screaming her lungs out but she got a slap for that.

"What did I say". Mark kept on pumping inside of her and didn't stop until he let his sperm inside of her. He took his penis out of Hermione and gave Hermione a rough and demanding kiss.

"Your mine now". With that he picked his clothes up from the floor and then through Hermione's clothes to her.

"Get dressed" he ordered. He left her room and Hermione got dressed. After Hermione got dressed she dropped to her knees and started crying uncontrollably.

*end of flashback*

"Oi, Hermione. Hello anybody in there?" asked Harry while waving a hand in front of her face. I looked up and saw my friends giving me worried faces. I was just about to say something when Parkinson and her gang of Slytherin Sluts came up to us. The whole Great Hall went silent.

'Why is that Bitch following us' I thought angrily. 

"Oh look who it is. It's the Golden Trio and Longbottom. So Longbottom where's Trevor? Oh ya he's dead" shrieked Parkinson. Sickened, I looked at each girl one by one until all but a glittering green gaze faltered, then dropped.

"I don't get it. Do you think hurting Neville makes you smarter? Or more stupider? Or makes your gang more 'special' in any way? Are you _that_ clueless?" 

"Lighten up" Parkinson said, rolling her eyes. "Longbottom's a loser. I have a reputation to think about. I hate that kid anyways".

"Yeah. For being callous and cruel." Everyone was shocked on what was going on.

"Callous?" Parkinson jeered. She glanced around at the Great Hall, obviously puzzled at their silence, then snorted. "Are you for real"

"In the muggle world, everybody says 'callous,'" I ad-libbed. "As in, 'He dumped you? That's so-o-o callous.' It'll probably get to the wizardry world by next year."

"Uh" asked a confused Parkinson.

"You're stupid, Pansy" somebody muttered.

"Shut up, Pam," Pansy snapped. "You're such an airhead."

I tsk-tsked. "Now, see? There you go being callous again. Oops. You don't like that word, do you? Hmm, let me think… I've got it!" My triumphant smile faded into a stare as cold as my voice. "How does _vicious bitch _grab you?" Right by the throat, if Parkinson's red face and choked sputters were any indication.

"Gee, it works for me," I said.

"Who the hell do you think you are, talking to _me _like that?" Parkinson finally managed to sputter.

"You're pathetic and stupid. No wonder everyone call's you pug face Bitch" I said. Before Parkinson could jump the table and punched me Malfoy came by.

"Parkinson. Do you want any house points taken off? I didn't think so" Malfoy sneered. He looked at me.

"Next time I'll let her go. So be careful with your attitude, Mudblood" smirked Malfoy.

"Oooh, I'm scared" I said sarcastic. Malfoy just glared at me and pushed Parkinson out of the Great Hall. I sat down and took a couple of deep breaths and counted to ten. I looked up and saw Ron, Harry and Ginny looking at me in a surprised way.

"That was bloody brilliant" said Ron while patting my back.

"Thanks" I mumbled. I looked at my watch and decided I should go to my room.

"Well, Goodnight. See you in the morning." With that I got up and went to the Head's common room.

Please review. I really need to know what you guys think of this chapter. So please review.

Malfoy4ever


	4. Malfoy: The jackass

A/N: Thank you for all of those nice reviews. They really made my day. Keep reviewing. Here's chapter 4. Enjoy!!

Chapter 4

Nobody's P.O.V.

Draco Malfoy was laying on his bed while thinking how the little Miss Mudblood got her new attitude. Well, not so little anymore. The Mudblood had grown over the summer and turned into a beautiful woman. She didn't have that filthy bushy hair anymore. But now has straight and sleek hair. She had all the curves that all the girls in Hogwarts envy for. But he still hated that little bitch. She always beats him in everything and his father was getting a little mad. No cross that out. He was becoming furious. Whenever he went home for the holidays his father always gave him 'punishment' for letting the Mudblood bitch beating him. Malfoy heard music playing in the next room. He went to the door and listened to the words.

****

You're too important for anyone  
You play the role of all you long to be  
But I, I know who you really are  
You're the one who cries when you're alone  
  
_[CHORUS:]_  
But where will you go  
With no one left to save you from yourself  
You can't escape  
You can't escape  
  
You think that I can't see right through your eyes  
Scared to death to face reality  
No one seems to hear your hidden cries  
You're left to face yourself alone  
  
_[Chorus]_  
  
I realize you're afraid  
But you can't abandon everyone  
You can't escape  
You don't want to escape  
  
I'm so sick of speaking words that no one understands  
Is it clear enough that you can't live your whole life all alone  
I can hear you in a whisper  
But you can't even hear me screaming  
  
_[Chorus]_  
  
I realize you're afraid  
But you can't reject the whole world  
You can't escape  
You won't escape  
You can't escape  
You don't want to escape

Malfoy didn't know what to think about that song. He went back to his bed and sat down. But decided to go to the common room to sit by the fire. He got up and went to the common room to sit down on his favorite couch. But someone was on it.

****

'Oh, that little bitch' Malfoy thought. He moved his way over to the couch and sat down.

"I thought you were in your room. Listening to that rubbish" questioned Malfoy. Hermione just glared at him.

"It's not rubbish you know. And how did you know that I was listening to music? Hmm" pondered Hermione. Malfoy thought for a moment trying to think on what to say.

"Well you had it up loud" snapped Malfoy. Hermione looked away. 

"Mudblood? What was that song all about anyway?" asked a very curious Malfoy. He looked at the fire and then back at Granger. When he saw her, he saw a single tear drop from her eye. Without thinking he wiped the tear off her cheek. Hermione just looked at him surprised he would even touch her.

"Why are you being so nice to me?" Hermione asked quietly that Malfoy couldn't really hear it.

"Well…" started Malfoy but he couldn't finish cause Hermione stopped him.

"I don't want to hear it. Cause I know it will be just as mean as anything else you say to me. So goodnight and leave me the hell alone" yelled a sobbing Hermione. With that she ran up the stairs and slammed her door shut.

'Well that went well' thought Malfoy. But he wasn't finish with that bitch quite yet. So he ran up the stairs and pounded on her door. 

"FUCK OFF" screamed Hermione. But he kept on pounding until he heard small footsteps coming to the door. Hermione opened the door a little bit and glared at Malfoy. 

"What the fuck do you want?" asked a very pissed off Hermione. 

'What did I want' I thought.

"I just wanted to say Goodnight Mudblood" Smirked Malfoy. He turned around and went into his room and slammed the door shut.

'Well that went well' they both thought the same time. They got under the covers and went to bed.

Please review. The song was called 'Where will you go' by Evanescence. Please Review review review. Thanks.

Malfoy4ever

****


	5. Classes

Disclaimer: I don't own anything of Harry Potter! The only thing I own is this plot.

A/N: Thank you for the reviews. Here's the next chapter.

Chapter 5: Classes

Hermione woke up to the sun beaming through her curtains. She walked over to her closet and got her uniform and then padded over to the bathroom to have a bath. Hermione opened the door and closed it. But when she did she regretted it. Malfoy was just getting out of the shower with only a towel around his waist. He turned around and saw Hermione standing there gawking at him.

"Mudblood, you might want to close your mouth. I know I'm sexy. But I don't want a mud blood like you to look at me like that" snarled Malfoy while walking over to her. Hermione didn't know until she could smell his aftershave.

'Hmm, spicy and cinnamon. Is it just me or did it get hot in here' she thought. Hermione looked up at him and glared.

"You could've lock the door you know. Otherwise don't be mad at me if I walked in on you" snapped Hermione. Malfoy pinned Hermione to the door.

"Who the fuck do you think you are, telling me on what to do. I'm the one who should be telling you what to do" sneered Malfoy. With that he pushed Hermione more into the door and left.

'Okay' Hermione thought. She had her bath and changed into her uniform. She left the bathroom and walked out of the common room. She made her way down to the Great Hall. When she got there she looked for Ron and Harry. Hermione found them in the middle of the Gryffindor table. She went over to them and sat beside Ron.

"Good morning guys" Hermione said happily. Harry and Ron both said hi and went back to eating.

'Boys' Hermione thought. She felt eyes on her and she looked around and saw Pansy glaring at her. Hermione glared back and looked away. After she looked away the owls came with the post.

"Bloody hell. Double potions with Slytherin this morning. Then D.A.D.A. Then Care of Magical Creatures. Yippee" Ron moaned. Hermione rolled her eyes and laughed.

"Oh Ron. It's not that bad" explained Hermione.

"WHAT! Yeah it is. We're with Malfoy and his fuckin' Slytherin love puppies for 2 fuckin' hours" reminded Ron.

"Well let's get going if we wanna be there on time. If we don't we'll have points taken off of Gryffindor" interrupted Harry before his friends got into a fight. The Golden Trio walked down to the dungeons and went to the potions classroom. When they got there they sat in the far back with Hermione in the middle of the two boys. Professor Snape walked in the classroom and slammed the door shut.

"Today we're making the Polyjuice Potion with partners. But… I pick your partners" snarled Snape.

"Weasley-Goyle, Potter-Crabbe, Brown-Parkinson". Snape kept calling out partners until he came to Hermione's name.

"Granger and….Malfoy" Sneered Snape.

'Great! Just what I need. Mal-ferret on my case' thought Hermione sarcastically. She picked up her stuff and walked over to where Malfoy was sitting.

"Go get the ingredients, mud blood" snarled Malfoy who was leaning back on his chair and his feet was on the desk.

"Argh". She went to get the ingredients. Once she got them she walked back to her table and put some in front of Malfoy.

"Work. Now" demanded Hermione. Malfoy set to work. While Hermione just did everything without looking at the board which had the steps.

"How do you know you're doing this right? Hmm" asked Malfoy who was smirking. Hermione's voice got stuck in her throat. 2 hours later, Hermione, Harry and Ron walked out of the potion's classroom and walked to D.A.D.A. Once they got there they sat down and worked. After that class they went to lunch. Everything was going just fine until Ron had to bring up Hermione's summer.

"So Hermione. Are you going home for Christmas? I know we just started school but I want to know cause I don't want you to go to see that fuckin' basterd. You just can't. Not what he just did to you" stated Ron. Hermione looked at him and saw that he had concern in his eyes. 

"Did you have to say that at loud? Maybe someone could have heard you? But no I'm not going home for Christmas or Easter holidays" replied Hermione. After that said they dropped the subject and left the Great Hall to go Care of Magical Creatures. When they got there Malfoy was already there, smirking at them. Especially at Hermione. 

'Did he know' thought Hermione. After class they walked back to the castle but before they got to the entrance of Hogwarts. Malfoy stepped in front of us blocking their from getting in.

"You guys better keep a eye out for Granger here. You don't know what haunts her dreams" smirked Malfoy. 

'Oh god. He knows. Shit' Hermione thought.

Please review. I wrote this story in my L.A class. Please review to see if you guys like it.

Malfoy4ever 


	6. Pain and Love!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything of Harry Potter. Except this plot.

Thank you for all the wonderful reviews.

Chapter 6:

After Malfoy left, Harry asked what was that all about. Ron and Hermione both shrugged their shoulder's. They went inside to have supper. When they got there this one owl came down and landed in front of Hermione. She recognize her bird, Silver, right away. She untied the letter from Silver gave him a treat and Silver flew off with the treat in his mouth. Hermione opened the letter and the letter read:

__

Dear My sweet Hermione,

How are you doing in school? I just wanted to let you know that you have to come home for the holidays, and if you don't there will be consequences. Hope you have fun at that ridiculous school of yours. See you soon, my love.

Love your Stepdad Mark

Hermione put her letter in her bag and left the Great Hall. She ran all the way up to the common room. When she got there Hermione went to the bathroom to have a shower. She couldn't take it no more. Her father wrote her a letter and sended it with Silver. She just gotten her letter today at supper. Hermione turned the shower on and stepped in. She thought the shower would be soothing, but it wasn't. It was as if all the tears inside her were raining down on her skin, and slowly she slid down the tiled wall to sit crouched, face in her hands moaning in anguish, the water pounding on her back. A knock on the bathroom door barely roused her. She heard Malfoy calling her name, asking if she was all right, but it didn't seem to matter, she couldn't stop crying. The door opened, and he came in. She was aware of it, but it had no reality, only her pain was real.

"Granger?" She couldn't move. The water was hot, but she was shivering, that didn't matter, either. Then the glass door slid back, and Malfoy reached in and turned the water off.

"Come on, Granger" he said softly. But she couldn't respond; it was too much effort. A towel was thrown around her, and she was pulled upright. His strong arm supported her, and she surrendered to her need and clung to him, not caring that she was wet and naked and water was streaming into her face from her hair. 

"Malfoy," she sobbed "Why are you being so nice to me and all of the sudden you care?"

He held her and stroked her hair. He didn't really know why he was being nice and caring about her all of a sudden.

"Shh," he said. "I'll be all right. He won't take you back and do those things." She trembled convulsively form cold and fear, and she shook her head, droplets of water flinging off her hair.

"No, no, it won't be all right. He'll take me back"

"No he won't. I promise"

"Oh, Malfoy," she cried, tilting her face up to his, "If only I'd known you'd changed. This is all my fault."

"Don't be silly, mud-Granger. It's not your fault. It's that fuckin' basterd's fault."

She buried her face in his chest, wetting his shirt, but he only pushed her back and tried to dry it with a corner of the towel. Gradually she stopped shaking, and as she felt his heart beating against her cheek, she calmed down, her tears stopped. She took a deep, quavering breath.

"Better?" he asked.

She nodded wordlessly. He held her still, and his arms, his chest felt, so good she never wanted to leave their shelter.

"When you hold me," she whispered, "I can almost believe everything will be all right"

"It will"

She knew she had to let go of him-- this had only been an interlude--but she couldn't bear the disolation it would bring.

"Granger," he began.

"I'll go to bed now," she said, but she didn't move. She felt him shift his position; he was going to disengage himself form her, he was… But his head bent and his cheek brushed hers and somehow, miraculously, his lips were on hers. A voice in her head cried danger, but she didn't care. His smell, his warmth, the strength of his hand on her back, the wetness of his shirt from her tears and her hair-- they were too important, too vital to her existence. He murmured something, and she felt his hardness against her nudity, and he pulled her closer. She opened her mouth to receive him. Time ran together in jerky moments, endless and fleeting. Hermione opened her eyes to find Malfoy looking at her, everything he was in his eyes, in the gaze he fastened hungrily on her.

"Granger" he said again, and his fingers tightened on her back. "Granger."

Something inside her burst free, and she knew suddenly and irrevocably that she liked Malfoy, a little. Nothing mattered, not his history with the lady's, nothing. He swept her up effortlessly and carried her into her bedroom. His strength held her in thrall--she was not a small woman. The towel fell away, and she was on the bed, naked, reaching up for him, and he leaned over her, his weight on both arms, his clear blue gaze on her face.

"Are you sure of this?" he asked. Her answer was to unbutton the first button on his shirt, then the next. Her fingers shook, and impatiently he sat on the bed and pulled his shirt off. He lay next to her, on one elbow.

"I never thought I'd do this with you," he said.

"Neither did I."

His arm moved in a swift arc, pulling her close, and now she could feel his bare skin. They lay together on their sides, mouths and fingers halted wherever they wanted, in a sanctuary of their own making, touching, stroking, murmuring sounds that were not words. He undressed, dropping his pants on the floor, and returned to her. His mouth was on her skin, trailing exquisite sensations, on her nipple. His hand brushed her wetness, and she gasped, her hips rising, her body twisting. Time was suspended, reality was suspended, and Hermione lost herself in a maelstrom of pure sensation. There was an absence of everything that had marked her life for so long--no haste, no fear, no worry, no ambition, a banishment of all that she'd thought important for so long. Of all that mattered in the daylight. When he entered her, she stopped breathing for a second, then two. It felt so different, so perfect, and she wanted to hold him there, to keep him, to stop time. But he moved over her, and she felt his hardness growing inside her, and her body wouldn't stop, it was on it's own relentless search for fulfillment. She rose, pressing against him, trying to touch as much of his skin with hers as she could, desperate to pull him into her, more of him. They moved together easily, without hesitation, as if their bodies remembered, despite their stubborn minds. No words were needed, the changes in rhythm understood between them. She felt her body on the brink of explosion, moving faster, her breath quick, almost desperate, and he thrust into her hard--once, twice--and their mouths found each other, hot and searching, and she shuddered, a cry rising from her to meet his.

"Malfoy" she moaned in pleasure.

They lay silent afterward. Hermione was stunned, her mind unable to comprehend what she done, but her body seemed to have learned something her brain didn't know. She was afraid to speak, for there was nothing either of them could say, and she didn't want to spoil what had happened between them. She felt herself drifting into sleep, roused briefly when Draco pulled the covers up over them. Then she drifted again, and she wasn't sure whether she dreamed it or imagined it, but she thought that Draco leaned over to kiss her on the cheek, and said, "I've think I've fallen head over heels for you, Gra-Hermione."

Please Review. Sorry for making you wait for Chapter 6. So please review. 

THANKS

Malfoy4ever


	7. Used and old friend

Disclaimer: I don't own anything of Harry Potter. Except the plot and Halley Clarkson.

A/N: Sorry I haven't write for a long time. Well here's Chapter 7.

Chapter 7

Draco's P.O.V.

I woke up to see a beautiful woman laying next to me. Last night was wonderful. I didn't know Granger had it in her. I continue thinking and drifting into space. I didn't realize that Granger woke up until she poked me in the stomach.

"Good morning, Sleepy Head" I said while playing with her hair. She looked at me with those beautiful chocolate brown eyes.

"Good Morning. Um… Draco what do we do now?" asked a curious Hermione. 

"Well I don't know. What do you want us to be?" I asked hoping that she won't say girlfriend and boyfriend.

"Well I was hoping we could be girlfriend and boyfriend" answered Hermione. "What do you think?"

'Damn she just had to ask that' I thought.

"Well, I think… we should just be friends. For now" I said. With that I got up and walked to my room and cleaned up.

'1.2.3' I thought. After I said 3 Hermione stormed in.

"What the fuck. What was that all about. You just used me. Malfoy you're a gay ass mother fucker" Hermione yelled at me.

"Well, I guess I did use you" I smirked. Hermione walked up to me and slapped me. Hard. 

"You asshole. Never come near me AGAIN" screamed Hermione. With that she stomped out of the room and into her own. I touched my cheek. It was burning really bad. I got dressed and walked out of the common room. When I walked out of the common room I bumped into someone. Really Hard. I looked to see who bumped into me and it was Halley Clarkson, one of Granger's friend.

"Well what do we have here?" I sneered. She looked at me and glared.

"Is Hermione still in there" Halley asked getting impatient. 

"Yes she is. Why do you want her?" I asked getting curious.

"None of your fucking business, Mal-Ferret" Halley smirked and turned around and knocked on the portrait. I smirked back at her and left.

Hermione's P.O.V.

As I was getting ready I heard a knock on the common room door. I walked over to it and opened it.

"Halley! Is that you? I didn't see you at the feast" I asked a little excited.

"Yes of course it's me silly. Actually I was at the feast. You just didn't see me" Halley answered.

"Oh" I said a little embarrassed.

"So, how's living with Mal-Ferret?" Halley asked while looking around. 

"Well, it's going good. Well maybe not last night and this morning but everything else is good" I answered. Halley just looked at me and laughed.

"What?" I asked.

"You had sex with Malfoy. That's funny" Halley said in between laughs.

"What. How did you fine out? Am I that easy to read?" I asked while pacing the room.

"No. I'm just Telepathic. That's all" answered Halley. We talked for a little while and then went to class. 

**********

It was the end of the day and Hemione and her friends were just sun tanning by the lake and talking about girl stuff.

"How do you know Hermione, Halley" asked Ginny.

"Well I knew her since 1st year, actually. Why?" Halley answered. Ginny just shrugged her shoulders. They kept on talking until it was getting dark.

"We should get inside" I said while picking up my robe. Everyone just nodded their heads and walked back to the castle. When we got inside we went into the Great Hall and sat down at the Gryffindor table. After we were done eating Dumbledore stood up.

"Attention student's!! There will be a talent show at the end of this month which is in 6 days to get ready. That's all. Good night" With that Dumbledore clapped his hands and the plates disappeared. I looked over at the Slytherin table and I didn't see Malfoy anywhere. I said goodbye to my friends and walked to the Heads common room. When I got inside I saw something that I didn't really wanted to see.

Please review. Is it good? Or bad? Please tell me what you think.

Thanks 

Malfoy4ever


	8. Thank you

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. Except this plot and Halley Clarkson.

Reviews:

Hugsalot22990

Roxystrausa

Ash44

Felton chic

Queen of Serpents

Thank you for your reviews. Keep on reviewing.

When I got in the common room I saw Malfoy all bloody up. I ran up to him to see if he had a pulse. He did. I ran up to the bathroom and got a bowl full of water and a cloth. I put the bowl and the cloth on the coffee table and levitated Malfoy to the couch. I put a pillow under his head. I wet the cloth and wiped the blood off of him. When I was done with him I wrapped a bandage on his arm, since his arm was broken. I looked at him. His bangs were in his face so I pushed his bangs out of the way. I really wanted to know who done this to him. Nobody deserve this. Even him. 

'Maybe he'll tell me _when_ he wakes up' I thought. While I waited I got a book from the bookshelf and sat down in the arm chair. After about an 1h Malfoy still hadn't woken up. I decided to get a glass of water. After I got my water I heard a moan from the couch. I looked at Malfoy and he was stirring. I ran over to him and sat beside him. He was talking and screaming.

"Father…. Let me go…Father…no…please. AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" screamed Malfoy. He opened his eyes and bolt up straight. He looked all around the common room and found me sitting by him.

"Where is he" Malfoy wheezed. 

"He's not here Malfoy" I said in a soothing voice. He looked at me.

"He was here"

"That's the point. He _was_" I replied while rubbing his arm slowly. He looked at my hand but didn't say or do anything.

"Who fixed my cuts and wounds?" Asked Malfoy.

"I did" I mumbled.

"Who?"

"I did. Is that okay?" I replied looking rather annoyed.

"Thank you. Was he here when you came?" asked Malfoy again. I looked in his eyes and saw sadness and concern. I didn't know what was up with him and I kinda felt sorry for him. I shook my head 'no'. 

"Good"

"Why was he here anyway, Mal-Draco?" I asked suddenly. When I realize what I just said my hand flew up to my mouth.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean…." I started to say but Malfoy cut me off by the wave of his hand.

"It's okay. He was here cause he found out about what we did. By who? Take one guess. Pansy Parkinson. How did she find out? Don't know and frankly I don't care. So what did Clarkson want?" Malfoy asked.

"Well she just came and talk. That's all. Also you better not think when she's around" I answered.

"Why?"

"Cause she's telepathic" I replied.

"How do you know that?"

"Cause she read my mind"

"What did you think about?"

"God what's with the 21 question's. I was thinking about last night" I replied while looking down at my feet.

"Why were you thinking that? I thought you hated me"

"No comment". Malfoy was going to ask a another question but there was a knock at the door.

'Thank god' I thought while walking to the portrait. I opened the door and saw Halley there.

"Halley! What are you doing here?" I asked not noticing her evil smile.

"You forgot to say hi to Harry and Ron you know" Halley said while glancing behind her.

"Harry and Ron? What do you…." I couldn't finish my sentence because Harry and Ron jumped out behind Halley and scared the living daylights out of her.

"Holy fuck" I said while catching my breath. I looked over at Halley who was holding her stomach, laughing.

"That's not funny"

"Yeah it is"

"So are we going to go inside or what" asked Harry who was still laughing.

"Come in". We walked in and went to my room. Since Malfoy was still sitting on the couch. Harry sat beside me while Ron sat cross-legged in front of them. Halley was looking through my C.D. collection.

"Hey let's listen to some music". She put Sarah Connor's C.D. in and put it to number 4.

****

"I Can't Lie"  
  
_[Verse 1:]_  
So many times I had imagined you  
You were a dream waiting to come true  
I've never made this kind of wish before  
But then again I never wanted something more  
  
_[Bridge 1:]_  
You set in motion  
Something uncontrollable  
Something undeniable  
  
_[Chorus:]_  
I can't lie I've never seen a guy so fine  
I don't know why I feel the way I do inside  
I'm going crazy just the thought of you can phase me and I won't deny  
You're all that's on my mind  
  
_[Verse 2:]_  
I can't believe the day we met  
It seemed to me that you were heaven-sent  
You caught my eye and then I knew  
I found a dream and boy that dream was you  
  
_[Bridge 1]_  
  
_[Chorus]_  
  
_[Bridge 2:]_  
You set in motion  
Something uncontrollable  
Something undeniable  
Something unbelievable  
Something undeniable  
  
_[Chorus 4 X]_

"Hey that song reminded me of you and somebody" Halley said while sitting beside Ron. Ron just blushed. Everything was going good in her life and she wasn't worried about anything. But what she didn't know that her year is going to get worst.

Please review. Was it good? Bad? Don't worry it's going to get better. This chapter might be a little bit boring. Please review.

Malfoy4ever  



	9. Getting Ready

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Draco Malfoy. I wish I did. I own this plot and Halley Clarkson and Andrew Williams.

Reviews:

Queen Serpents

A/N: Here's the next chapter.

Harry and Ron left the Head boy/girl common room and went to the Gryffindor common room. Halley stayed there for the night. Hermione and Halley were talking about the talent show and what they were going to do. Since it's in 6 days. 

"So what are you going to do?" Hermione asked while twirling a strand of hair.

"Well, I might sing or dance or both. What are you doing?" answered Halley while painting her toenails. 

"Well, I was wondering if you want to sing together and we could do one ourselves after" Asked Hermione.

"Okay. What songs do you want to do?" asked Halley. Hermione got up and got her C.D. case. She looked through it and found like 5 songs that they can do. They are:

Anytime by Kelly Clarkson

You thought wrong by Kelly Clarkson

Just one last dance by Sarah Connor

Beautiful Disaster by Kelly Clarkson

Bounce by Sarah Connor

"So which ones" Hermione asked. Halley looked through the c.d's and picked 1 for her and Hermione to sing and 1 for her to sing by herself.

"I'll sing 'Just one last dance' and we can sing 'Anytime'. So which one are you going to sing?" asked Halley while thinking of a boy to sing with her.

"Well, I'll sing 'Beautiful Disaster'" answered Hermione.

"Okay. Well let's get to bed tomorrow is a long day". With that said they went bed.

**************************************************************************************

Halley was the first one up since she was an early riser. Hermione on the other hand is a late riser. Halley got dressed and got everything organize for them to practice. When it was 10:00 a.m. Hermione woked up.

"What time is it?" asked a sleepy Hermione. Halley looked at Hermione's clock.

"It's 10:00". Hermione got out of bed and walked to the bathroom to get dressed. After Hermione was done they started to practice. It was already noon when they finished practicing for today.

"So who's the gut who's going to sing with you?" asked Hermione while she put everything away.

"Well I was thinking that maybe Ron. If he won't do it maybe my cousin from Ravenclaw, Andrew Williams, can" Halley answered. They decided to go get lunch. When they got there they found Harry and Ron eating like pigs.

"Is that all you guys think about is food?" asked Hermione smiling. Harry and Ron shook their heads.

"No we think about girls, girls, food and girls" answered Ron. Hermione and Halley started laughing. After they were done Halley excused herself to go sit with Lavender and Parvati, so Hermione, Harry and Ron can have some time alone.

"So what did you guys do after you left my room?" asked Hermione while grabbing a toast and pouring herself a pumpkin juice.

"We went to bed. What did you and Halley do?" asked Ron while blushing when he said Halley's name.

"We just hanged out. She slept over. Ron can I ask you a question?"

"Sure"

"Well do you like Halley. Cause whenever we say her name or whenever she's around us you blush. So do you like her?" 

"Well you see*cough*umm, I do. But please don't tell her. I want to tell her myself." answered Ron looking quite embarrassed. Their morning went happily and Halley didn't hang out with them, which Ron was thankful for. As they were walking outside by the lake, Hermione felt a pair of eyes on her. She looked around but she couldn't find the owner. As she was thinking Ron and Harry picked her up and through her in the lake.

"AAAAHHHHH. COLD, COLD, COLD. THIS HIS BLODDY WELL COLD. CAN YOU GUYS HELP ME UP." screamed Hermione. Harry and Ron both grabbed her arms but Hermione, with all her strength, pulled Harry and Ron in the water. 

"That's it" said Harry while splashing water at Hermione. Ron joined in and they kept splashing each other until they were water logged. They got out of the water and walked up to the castle, drenched. When they got inside they did a drying spell and went off to the Head common room. They walked up to the portrait and Hermione whispered the password and walked write in. When they got in they saw something they didn't want to see. Malfoy and Parkinson were on the couch, having sex. They were moaning and screaming.

"OK. CAN'T YOU GUYS GET A FUCKIN' ROOM. GOD, I'M HEAD GIRL HERE. SO GET A FUCKING ROOM. BETTER YET PARKINSON GET THE FUCK OUT OF HERE" screamed Hermione so the could hear her. Malfoy and Parkinson got dressed and stood behind the couch.

"I don't want to leave. I want to stay with Drackie" shierked Parkinson. Hemrione shooked her head.

"NO. Leave. NO." Parkinson shook her head.

"Ok." Hermione walked up to Parkinson and grabbed her by the collar and dragged her to the portrait and through her in the hallway. She turned back to Malfoy and saw Harry and Ron glaring daggers at Malfoy.

"Ron. Harry. I think you should go" said Hermione. Harry and Ron nodded and hugged Hermione and left.

"Malfoy. Couldn't you taken it to YOUR FUCKING ROOM" snarled Hermione.

"No. Cause I wanted to make you jealous"

Please review. I'm sorry for the author note. So please review.

Malfoy4ever


	10. The talent show and the visitor

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. I own this plot and Halley Clarkson and Andrew Williams.

Thank you for those reviews. Sorry I took to long to update.

Hermione's P.O.V

"What?" I asked while looking at him with wide eyes.

"To make you J.E.A.L.O.U.S" smirked Malfoy.

"But I thought you were over me?" I asked

"Well, I'm not. But hey. I'll understand if you don't feel the same way" replied Malfoy. I looked at him and saw that he still had no shirt on. His looked so fine. But she couldn't take it anymore. Being used and stuff. I pushed past Malfoy and ran to my room. I turned on my C.D player and listened to 'Not gonna get us' by T.A.T.U. I continued to think about what Malfoy just said. After the song was over I got in my pyjamas and went to bed.

Malfoy's P.O.V

After Granger left I sat on the couch and buried my head in my hands.

'God. What did I just do?' I thought. I heard this song coming from Granger's room. It sounded weird. But hey she liked that kind of music, I guess. I continued to think until my head hurt from thinking to much. I got up off of the couch and went to my room to go to sleep.

*************************

Hermione's P.O.V

I got up the next morning at 10:00a.m. and went into the shower. It was Sunday so I decided to wear muggle clothes. After I got out of the shower I put on a denim mini skirt and a navy blue t-shirt, that said ' It's not easy being an Angel'. I walked out of the bathroom and got my C.D. player and my c.d's and left my room to practice with Halley in the Great Hall, after everyone was done eating that is. I walked down to the Great Hall and put my stuff down by the head table. I walked back down and went to sit with Harry and Ron, who both smiled at me. I smiled back.

"So what did you do to Malfoy last night" Ron asked while grabbing more bacon to put on his plate. I looked at him in disgust.

"It went well. The reason why he was doing that was to make me jealous. Don't ask me why." I replied while grabbing some toast and bacon. We talked for the rest of breakfast. After breakfast was done Harry and Ron went to go flying while I waited for Halley. While I was waiting I got everything ready. After about 10 minute's or so Halley came and the whole Great Hall was deserted.

"Good morning, Halley. What song do you want to do first?" I asked.

"Well let's do 'Anytime' first." answered Halley. 

"But before we do that we should decide what we should wear." I asked while putting Kelly Clarkson's C.D. in.

"We should wear a black and red dress with slits that goes up to the knee, low cut and it's spaghetti strap. For shoes how about red and black spiked heels that tie around the legs. For the hair we can do it in a bun style. How does that sound?" Halley answered.

"It sounds perfect" I replied with a smile. I turned to number 9 and we started to sing. For about 2 hours me and Halley practiced thinking that no one was watching us, but there was someone watching them. Draco Malfoy.

***************

The days went by fast and today was the talent show. Hermione and Halley were getting ready. Ron actually agreed to sing with Halley. The talent show was starting at 6:00 and it was 5:50, so Hermione and Halley walked down to the Great Hall. As they were walking the guys giving them catcalls and whistles. They got to the Great Hall in one piece. When we walked in the Great Hall was different looking. The tables were gone. There was about 50 rows of chairs. They walked to the front row and sat between Ron and Harry. 

"Welcome to the Talent Show of this year. Now the first person doing a performance is Ginny Weasley and Lavender Brown. Who's singing 'You thought wrong' by Kelly Clarkson. After them are Hermione Granger and Halley Clarkson. Enjoy" explained Dumbledore. Ginny and Lavender walked up to the stage and started singing. After they were done everyone started clapping, especially Harry who was clapping so hard that is hand would fall off. Hermione and Halley walked up there and went to were they were to supposed to stand. Hermione looked around and caught Malfoy's eye. Malfoy winked at her. Halley saw that and smirked. The music started and the began to sing.

(Italics are Hermione and the original is Halley and bold is both)

  
_Anytime you feel like you just can't hold on   
Just hold on to my love and I'll help you be strong   
But you're so afraid to lose, and baby I can't reach your heart   
I can't face this world that's keeping us apart   
_When I can be the one to show you   
Everything you missed before   
Just hold on now, cause I can be the one to give you more   
Let you know   
  
_[Chorus]( Both)_  
**Anytime you need love baby I'm on your side (hey)-Halley  
Just let me be the one I can make it alright (I can make it alright)-Hermione  
Anytime you need love baby you're in my heart   
I can make it alright **  
  
_I look into your eyes, and I feel it coming through   
And I can't help but want you more than I want to   
So baby take all of your fears, and cast them all on me   
'Cause all I ever wanted is just to make you see   
_That I could be the one to give you   
All that you've been searching for   
Just hold on to my love, and baby let me give you more   
You know, anytime   
  
**Anytime you need love baby I'm on your side (on your side)  
Just let me be the one I can make it alright (I can make it alright)  
Anytime you need love baby you're in my heart   
I can make it alright **  
  
_And now there's no way out   
And I can't help the way I feel   
_'Cause baby you're the fire and I'll be waiting right here   
You know my love is real, baby  
**Yeah yeah yeah  
  
**_Anytime you need love baby I'm on your side, you know  
Just let me be the one I can make it alright _(I can make it al, make it al, make it alright)  
Anytime you need love baby you're in my heart   
I can make it alright, yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah  
  
**Anytime you need love baby I'm on your side (I'm on your side)  
Just let me be the one (let me be the one let me be the one let me be the one alright)  
Anytime you need love baby you're in my heart (you're in my heart)   
I can make it alright**

After they were done everyone started clapping their hands off. They even stand for them. They walked down the stage and sat back down. There were more people who singed and performed. They got to Halley's and Ron's after about 5 people.

"Now singing are Halley Clarkson, again, and Ron Weasley" spoke Dumbledore.

(Italics are Halley and Original is Ron and Bold is both)

__

Just one last dance....oh baby...just one last dance  
  
_We meet in the night in the Spanish café  
I look in your eyes just don't know what to say  
It feels like I'm drowning in salty water  
A few hours left 'til the sun's gonna rise  
tomorrow will come an it's time to realize  
our love has finished forever  
_  
_how I wish to come with you (wish to come with you)  
how I wish we make it through  
  
_Chorus:  
_Just one last dance  
before we say goodbye  
when we sway and turn round and round and round  
it's like the first time  
Just one more chance  
hold me tight and keep me warm  
cause the night is getting cold  
and I don't know where I belong  
Just one last dance  
_  
The wine and the lights and the Spanish guitar  
I'll never forget how romantic they are  
but I know, tomorrow **I'll lose **the one I love  
  
There's no way to come with you  
it's the only way to do  
  
**Chorus** **_3x_ (until fade)**  
  
_Just one last dance_, just one more chance, _just one last dance_  


Everyone was crying at the end of the song, except for the boys that is.

"The last song for the evening is Hermione Granger singing 'Beautiful Disaster'" spoke Dumbledore. Hermione walked up to the stage.

"Umm….I like to dedicate this song to Draco Malfoy"

He drowns in his dreams  
An exquisite extreme I know  
He's as damned as he seems  
And more heaven than a heart could hold  
And if I try to save him   
My whole world could cave in  
It just ain't right   
It just ain't right  
  
Oh when I don't know  
I don't know what he's after  
But he's so beautiful  
Such a beautiful disaster  
And if I could hold on  
Through the tears and the laughter  
Would it be beautiful?  
Or just a beautiful disaster  
  
He's magical myth  
As strong as what I believe  
A tragedy with  
More damage than a soul should see  
And do I try to change him  
So hard not to blame him  
Hold on tight  
Hold on tight  
  
Oh cuz I don't know  
I don't know what he's after  
But he's so beautiful  
Such a beautiful disaster  
And if I could hold on  
Through the tears and the laughter  
Would it be beautiful?   
Or just a beautiful disaster  
  
I'm longing for love and the logical  
But he's only happy hysterical  
I'm waiting for some kind of miracle  
Waited so long  
So long  
  
He's soft to the touch  
But frayed at the end he breaks  
He's never enough  
And still he's more than I can take  
Oh cuz I don't know  
I don't know what he's after  
But he's so beautiful  
Such a beautiful disaster  
And if I could hold on   
Through the tears and the laughter  
Would it be beautiful?  
Or just a beautiful disaster  
  
He's beautiful  
Such a beautiful disaster

  
Halley, Harry and Ron went over to her and hugged her. Hermione was crying for some strange reason. Everyone was clapping and whistling. Everything was going great. Hermione looked around for Malfoy and caught his eye. He was smiling, clapping and whistling. Hermione walked to her Head common room and Harry, Ron and Halley walked to the Gryffindor common room. When Hermione got back to the head common room she said the password and walked in.

"Well, well, well. Did you miss me?"

Please review. So how was it. The song isn't by me. The first on and the third one belongs to Kelly Clarkson and the second one is belonged by Sarah Connor. Please review.

Malfoy4ever


	11. I'm Pregnant

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. But I do own this plot and Halley Clarkson and Andrew Williams

Reviews:

JaimeMortimer- thank you for the review. Yes I know that Draco is sort of out of character but he will get a little bit evil in this next chapter.

Soul-Dead-Dragon: Thank you for the review and I'm glad you like it

Hermione's P.O.V.

"Well, well, well. Did you miss me?" I looked over at the couch and saw it was my step dad, Mark.

'How the hell did he get in here' I thought while glaring at him. He got up and walked over to me.

"You haven't change a bit. Your still hot" snarled Mark. He touched her cheek with his hand.

"How the hell did you get in here? Muggles can't get in Hogwarts. Care to explain?" I asked while smacking his hand away.

"Well, let's see. I'm not a muggle. I'm a wizard. So that means I can get in here. So which one is your room? Cause I want to get it done and over with, before the Head boy comes back" smirked Mark. 

"I'm not taking you to my fucking room. So get lost." Hermione ran to the portrait. But before she could open it, Mark came and grabbed her by the wrist.

"Your not going anywhere." He twisted my wrist and I screamed as loud as I could. But he muffled me with a bruising kiss.

Draco's P.O.V.

I was walking back to the common room thinking about that song that Granger sang, when I heard a scream. I ran full force to the Head common room. When I got there I heard lot's of stuff breaking. I said the password and ran in. When I got inside I saw Granger and this guy, who I didn't know fighting. The guy kept hitting her, while Granger kept hitting or cowering. I decided to do something and I cleared my throat.

"Ahem." They both looked at me and the guy glared at me.

"What do you think you doing to her and who the hell are you?" I snarled at the guy.

"I'm Mark, Hermione's step dad. And I'm not doing anything to her" answered Mark.

'This was the guy who raped her. Her fucking stepfather. I told her that he won't hurt her again. Fuck' I thought while thinking of a plan. I looked over and saw Hermione sneaking away from her stepfather. Hoping that Mark won't see her. But to our luck he did. He walked over to Hermione and was just about to pick her up when I put the body binding curse on him. Mark fell to the ground and I walked over to Granger and carefully helped her up on the couch.

"Thank you" Granger whispered quietly. I looked at her and smiled. She looked at me and smiled back.

"You should smile more often. You look better" Granger said. I just nodded.

"Well, I guess I'll be going to bed. Goodnight Hermione"

"Yeah goodnight." With that we went up to our rooms and went to bed.

***$$$$$$*******$$$$$$*******

Hermione's P.O.V.

I woke up to the bad feeling in my stomach. I ran to the bathroom and went over to the toilet and vomit. It felt like hours after I was done vomiting. I went over to the sink and brushed my teeth. Today was the first day of October. 

'Wait. I didn't get my period in the past few days and I'm due. No it can't be. I just can't' I thought while getting some clothes on. I decided to go see Madam Pomfrey just in case. I got to the Hospital wing and called for Madam Pomfrey.

"Yes, Ms.Granger. How may I help you?" asked Madam Pomfrey politely.

"Well, I'm supposed to have my period right now but I don't and I vomited this morning. I was wondering if you can see if I'm pregnant" I asked shyly. Madam Pomfrey just nodded and helped me to the hospital bed. I layed down and she started to do stuff to my stomach. Then she told me to drink this potion. Even tough it looked disgusting I stilled drank it. Madam Pomfrey told me if my stomach turned blue that mean I'm pregnant and if my stomach turns pink then I'm not pregnant. After I drank the potion my stomach turned blue. I started crying hysterically. I'm pregnant with Draco's baby.

"Thank you." I walked out of the Hospital wing and made my way to the Heads common room. When I got inside I saw Draco laying on the couch. 

'It's now or never'

"Draco." He looked at me and smiled a little.

"I have something to say." Draco nodded his head for her to go on.

"Well, I'm………………………………........

Please review. Hoped you like the cliffy. Sorry if it's short. I'm sick and I can't think straight. Well please review.

Malfoy4ever


	12. Everytime

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. But I do owe this plot, Halley Clarkson and Andrew Williams.

Reviews:

Troublesome-Shorti: Thank you for the review.

Lyss: Here's the next chapter. Thank you for the review

Mionefan4ever: Thank you for the review.

Carrie9Softball: Thanx!

Roxystarusa: Here's the update you have been waiting for.

X-2love4ever: Thank you!

dracohehe: Here's the answers to your questions:

1. How Draco found out about Hermione's step dad cause he overheard them talking in the library.

2. Cause they want her to be happy I guess.

Thank you for the questions and the review.

Hemrioneisgrweay: Thank you. I thought it was beautiful too!

KristinePotterLover: Hehe. That's funny.

Well thank you for the reviews. I appreciated it.

"I'm pregnant. With your child." Hermione squeaked. Hermione looked at her feet.

"I don't know what to say?" Draco said.

"You don't have to say anything. Well, I'm going to the Gryffindor common room. If you want me. That's where I'll be." With that said Hermione walked out of the common room and walked to the Gryffindor common room. When she got there Harry and Ron were playing wizard chest while Ginny and Halley were doing each other's nails. Halley and Ginny both looked up and smiled. They walked over to Hermione and hugged her.

"Why are you here? I thought you'd be in the library." asked Ginny. Hermione shooked her head. Then all of the sudden she started crying. Harry and Ron came over and asked what's wrong. Ginny didn't say anything.

"Hermione what's wrong? Is it malfoy. Cause I swear if it is……" but he couldn't finish cause Halley hit him in the stomach.

"I'm…I'm….Pregnant……with Draco's baby" stuttered Hermione. Everyone looked at each other. Then back at Hermione.

"Hermione. Are you okay?" asked Ginny. Hermione nodded her head.

"I'm just gonna go. Bye." After Hermione left everyone looked at each other. Worried about Hermione.

Back to Hermione

Hermione remembered the day that her and Malfoy had sex. Or made love. After that she kept on thinking about him. He was always in her dreams. Hermione started to sing a song.

__

Notice me  
Take my hand  
Why are we  
Strangers when  
Our love is strong  
Why carry on without me?

Hemrione begin to dance around the hallway. Getting more louder each time.  
  
_Everytime I try to fly  
I fall without my wings  
I feel so small  
I guess I need you baby  
And everytime I see you in my dreams  
I see your face, it's haunting me  
I guess I need you baby_

She couldn't keep deny it. She needed Malfoy. Alot. She needed him to be with her when she has the baby.  
  
_I make believe  
That you are here  
It's the only way  
I see clear  
What have I done  
You seem to move on easy_

Everyone who was in the hallway looked at her and laughed a little. They laughed because they never seen Hermione that happy before.  
  
_And everytime I try to fly  
I fall without my wings  
I feel so small  
I guess I need you baby  
And everytime I see you in my dreams  
I see your face, you're haunting me  
I guess I need you baby_

She needed Malfoy. Badly.  
  
_I may have made it rain  
Please forgive me  
My weakness caused you pain  
And this song is my sorry  
_  
_Ohhhh  
_  
_At night I pray  
That soon your face  
Will fade away**  
**_  
_And everytime I try to fly  
I fall without my wings  
I feel so small  
I guess I need you baby  
And everytime I see you in my dreams  
I see your face, you're haunting me  
I guess I need you baby  
_

She stopped dancing when she got to the common room. She ran in the common room trying to find Malfoy. To tell him that she needed him. But she couldn't find him. She saw a dim light coming from her room. She walked over to her room and opened the door. When she did she almost fainted. Malfoy was sitting on her bed with……..

Sorry. I had to stop there. The song is called 'Everytime' by Britney Spears. Well, please review. Hope you enjoyed it.

Malfoy4ever


	13. In the shadows

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. I own this plot and Halley Clarkson and Andrew Williams

Reviews:

Felton chic: Thank you so much for the review. Everytime is my all time favorite too, so that's why I used it. It's so sad. But sorry to say that nobody's in bed with Draco. So ya. Sorry if you thought that.

Imogenhm: Thank you for the review. I know that she won't be to opened to tell her friends that she's pregnant. But I make mistakes. Maybe I will consider her to think about a abortion. Thank you for your advice.

ash44: What happened to her step dad? Didn't I put that down. Oops. I forgot. See I'm sick so that's why I forgot to write that down. Must of slipped my mind. But thank you for the review.

Hermione's P.O.V.

I opened the door and saw Malfoy on my bed with a bouquet of blue roses. There were candles every where and on the floor there were rose petals. Draco walked up to me and gave me the blue roses then he gave me a passionate kiss. We stayed like that for a while. We stopped kissing since we need to breath.

"What's this for?" I asked curious why he would do such a thing. He lead me to my bed and we both sat down.

"Because I love you and well, I want to be there for you and the baby. God, I sound like a lovesick puppy. But I guess I am since I love you. What I'm saying is that maybe, if you want, that you could be my girlfriend?" asked Draco shyly. 

'What's up with him? Draco acting shy. He's a Malfoy for god sake. But it's cute.' I thought while taking his hand.

"I love to be your girlfriend." I answered while leaning in and kissing him with so much love. After a while we decided it was best if we went to lunch. So we got up and left for the Great Hall. When we got there we parted our ways and sat down. 

"Attention students! There will be a Halloween ball at the end of the month. Also there will be Hogsmeade trip next Saturday. That's all I have to say. Tuck in" explained Dumbledore. I grabbed some salad and some bread and put them on my plate. I poured myself a glass of pumpkin juice.

"So, how are you feeling?" asked Harry. 

"I'm doing good. Why do you ask?" I replied back.

"Just wondering." I started eating my salad and bread really fast. Everyone was looking at me.

"What?" I asked. Everyone was laughing including Ron, who was down in the dumps for this pass week.

"So, Ron have you asked Halley? Cause if you haven't I could ask her for you." I asked while taking a sip of my drink. Ron's head snapped up to look at me.

"Really would you do that for me?" asked Ron.

"Sure. What are best friends for?" I replied. Ron just smiled at her and continued his lunch. After lunch I went to go find Halley. When I found her she was with this guy. I walked up to them and sat down by them. 

"Hey Halley. So whose this guy?" I asked hoping that their not going out. For Ron's sake.

"Hi Hermione. This is my cousin, Andrew Williams." answered Halley. Halley turned back to Andrew and said goodbye. Halley then turned back to Hermione.

"So how's you and the baby?" asked Halley.

"Me and the baby are doing fine. I wanna ask you something. What do you think of Ron?" I asked while looking out into the lake.

"Well, I guess he's okay. I like him and all. But he wouldn't go out with me." Halley said while looking away. Trying not to cry.

"Halley. Of course he would go out with you. He wanted to ask you but he's to shy. So I told him I would. So will you go out with him? I won't take no for an answer." I asked. Halley looked at me shocked that Ron liked her.

"Yes" whispered Halley while blushing.

"Great" I said in excitement. We got up and walked back inside. When we got inside there was a large group of kids standing in a circle.

"WHY DID YOU DO THAT TO ME, HARRY. I LOVED YOU. BUT THEN I FIND YOU IN A EMPTY CLOSET WITH THE GRYFFINDOR SLUT, LAVENDER BROWN. WELL, NEWS FLASH WE'RE THROUGH." screamed Ginny. I saw Ginny pushed her way through the crowd. The crowd disspered and I saw Harry standing there looking at the way Ginny went.

"HARRY JAMES POTTER. WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT ABOUT?" I asked getting mad at him for hurting my best friend.

"IT'S NOT YOUR FUCKING BUSSINESS. OKAY. I DIDN'T SAY ANYTHING WHEN I FOUND OUT THAT YOU WERE PREGNANT WITH MALFOY'S BABY. MALFOY AHS BEEN MY FUCKING ENEMY SINCE THE FIRST FUCKING DAY OF SCHOOL AND YOU GO HAVE SEX WITH HIM. SO FUCK OFF. YOU'RE JUST A SLUT. JUST LIKE GINNY. LEAVE ME THE HELL ALONE. I DON'T WANT TO SEE YOUR FUCKING FACE AGAIN. GOT IT?" Harry yelled. I looked at him and glared. I kept on glaring at him until I slapped him with all my might.

"Well, it would be very hard for you to not see my face. Cause we have classes and you would see my face. I'm sorry if you think I'm a slut." I said coldly. With that I turned on my heel and stomped off with Halley at my heels.

"Hermione. Harry's not worth to be angry at. Come on let's go see if Ginny's okay." asked Halley. We went to the prefects common room and went inside. When we got inside we didn't see Ginny anywhere. So we went up to her room. But when we got there we saw a pool of blood on the floor.

**************************************************************************************

Haven't slept in a week  
My bed has become my coffin  
Cannot breath, cannot speak  
My head's like a bomb, still waiting  
Take my heart and take my soul  
I don't need them anymore  
  
The one I love  
Is striking me down on my knees  
The one I love  
Drowning me in my dreams  
The one I love  
Over and over again  
Dragging me under  
  
Hypnotized by the night  
Silently rising beside me  
Emptiness, Nothingness  
Is burning a hole inside me  
Take my faith and take my pride  
I don't need them anymore  
  
This bed has become my chapel of stone  
A garden of darkness to where I'm thrown  
So take my life, I don't need it anymore

**************************************************************************************

No more blame I am destined to keep you sane  
Gotta rescue the flame  
Gotta rescue the flame in your heart  
  
No more blood, I will be there for you my love  
I will stand by your side  
The world has forsaken my girl  
  
I should have seen it would be this way  
I should have known from the start what she's up to  
When you have loved and you've lost someone  
You know what it feels like to lose  
  
She's fading away  
Away from this world  
Drifting like a feather  
She's not like the other girls  
She lives in the clouds  
She talks to the birds  
Hopeless little one  
She's not like the other girls I know  
  
No more shame, she has felt too much pain, in her life  
In her mind she's repeating the words  
All the love you put out will return to you

**************************************************************************************

No sleep   
No sleep until I am done with finding the answer   
Won't stop   
Won't stop before I find a cure for this cancer   
Sometimes   
I feel I going down and so disconnected   
Somehow   
I know that I am haunted to be wanted   
  
I've been watching   
I've been waiting   
In the shadows all my time   
I've been searching   
I've been living   
For tomorrows all my life   
  
In the shadows   
  
In the shadows   
  
They say   
That i must learn to kill before i can feel safe   
But I   
I rather kill myself then turn into their slave   
Sometimes   
I feel that I should go and play with the thunder   
Somehow   
I just don't wanna stay and wait for a wonder   
  
I've been watching   
I've been waiting   
In the shadows all my time   
I've been searching   
I've been living   
For tomorrows all my life   
  
Lately I been walking walking in circles, watching waiting for something   
Feel me touch me heal me, come take me higher   
  
I've been watching   
I've been waiting   
In the shadows all my time   
I've been searching   
I've been living   
For tomorrows all my life   
I've been watching   
I've been waiting   
I've been searching   
I've been living for tomorrows   
  
In the shadows   
  
In the shadows   
I've been waiting  


Hey! Thank you for the reviews. It would be great if you could review more. There's three songs as you can see and they reminded me of this chapter. In a way. The first song is The One I love. The second is Not like the other girls. The third on is In the shadows and they're all by The Rasmus. Enjoy!!

Malfoy4ever


	14. Closer to you

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. I own this plot and Halley Clarkson.

A/N: I took Andrew Williams out. So you don't have to worry about that.

Reviews:  
Feltonchic : Thank you for that lovely review. About that bad period thing Now that's funny. Well Thank you for the review.

Hermione and Halley pushed the door opened and saw Ginny on the ground in a pool of blood. Ginny was holding a knife in her hand. We ran over to her and checked to see if she had a pulse. She did, but very faint.

"Halley, go tell one of the prefects to get Madam Pomfrey. If I was you I would pick Blaise to go get her. Since he has a crush on her" ordered Hermione. Halley nodded and walked out of the room.

"BLAISE" yelled Halley. A minute later she saw Blaise coming out of the Slytherin prefect room.

"Yes"

"Go get Madam Pomfrey. Ginny's hurt." With that Blaise left to go Madam Pomfrey. Halley went back in the room to see that Hermione cleaned Ginny up.

"How is she doing?" asked Halley.

"She's doing okay" Hermione answered with tears in her eyes. All of a sudden Hermione started crying. Halley reached out to her and hugged her. Halley kept on hugging Hermione when Madam Pomfrey came in with Blaise at her heels.

"What's wrong?" asked Madam Pomfrey. She went over to Ginny and checked her out. Hermione looked over at Blaise and saw that he had tears in his eyes. Hermione got up and went over to him.

"Blaise? Are you okay?" asked Hermione while she put a hand on his shoulder. He shooked it off.

"I lost the person I loved. Who did this to her?"

"Um, Harry cheated on her"

"Thank you." With that he left the room to go find Harry. 

"She's still alive but I have to take her to the infirmary. I'll take care of her" said Madam Pomfrey. Madam Pomfrey left to go to the infirmary with Ginny floating behind her. Hermione and Halley went to go find Ron since he needed to know what happened to Ginny. While they were walking they saw Harry and Lavender talking. So they decided to pay Harry a little visit. But before we got there Blaise came out of know where and tackled Harry to the ground. Lavender ran away crying. We ran up to them trying to pull them apart. But no such luck. As this was going on Ron just turned the corner and saw what was happening. Ron ran over and tried to pull them apart too. But no such luck either.

"Oh, fuck it" Hermione said. She walked over to them and grabbed Blaise's arms and pulled him away. But before she could let go of him, Harry punched her in the face and Hermione went flying. She flew into the wall and fell to the floor. Halley and Ron ran over to Hermione to see if she was okay. When they got there Draco came around the corner and saw Hermione in the ground. He ran over to them and saw that she had a big bruise on her face.

"What happened to her?" asked Draco looking quite concern. Halley looked at him.

"Harry hit her"

"POTTER" yelled Draco and he turned around and saw that Harry was already knocked out. He turned back around when he heard a mumbled from Hermione.

"Draco….Draco…..Draco" mumbled Hermione.

"I'm here, Hermione. Don't worry" said a concern Draco. Draco picked her up and carried her to the Head common room. It was 9:00 p.m. when Hermione woke up from her nap. She looked over and saw Draco sleeping beside her. She cuddled up to him and went back to sleep.

**************************************************************************************

Draco's P.O.V.

I woke up to see it was 7:30 a.m.. I got up and went to take a shower. I then got dressed and wrote Hermione a quick note, to tell her where I'm going. Then I gave her a kiss on her forehead and left. I walked to the Great Hall and sat at the Slytherin table. I started eating and drinking. After I was done breakfast I checked my watch and saw that it was 8:00. It was time for class. I walked down to the dungeons and went to the potions classroom. When I got there I saw that Hermione and Harry weren't there. So that means that Hermione still hasn't woken up.

'Shit'

"Mr. Malfoy….." started Professor Snape but before he could finish the door to the classroom burst opened and in walked Hermione.

"Where were you" barked Snape. Hermione looked at him and gave him an evil glare.

"I slept in. Is that all right with you?" Hermione barked back. Everyone looked at her. Thinking that was a stupid thing to do. Snape walked up to her and glared at her.

"20 points off of Gryffindor. Now, Ms.Granger. Please take a seat" snarled Snape. Hermione turned around a mumbled under her breath.

"What was that, Ms. Granger?" asked a very angry Professor. Hermione turned around.

"I said 'Slimy, greasy haired git" smirked Hermione. (A/N: Whoa. Hermione smirked) The next thing that happened came by to fast. Snape let out all his anger and slapped Hermione. I controlled my anger and glared at Professor Snape. Hermione turned her head back up and looked at Snape with fear and Hatred in her eyes.

"Now do as I say and sit down." snarled Snape. Hermione went to sit by Draco since that was the only seat left. She sat down and started crying silently. I looked at her with sadness in my eyes. I wiped the tears away and squeezed her hand. She looked at me and smiled. The day went by fast and October went by so fast also. It was the day of the Halloween dance and everyone was excited. The dance was a costume dance and the 1st and 2nd years stay until 9:00 p.m., the 3rd and 4th years stay until 10:00, the 5th and 6th years stay until 11:00 and then the 7th years stay until 1:00 a.m. That's when the dance ends. The dance starts at 6:00. I was so happy that I was going to the dance with Hermione. Blaise asked Ginny to the dance right after she got out of the hospital wing. Ginny said yes and kissed him. Hermione and I were getting ready for the dance when we heard a scream coming outside of the common room.

**************************************************************************************

The hand of time, start to unwind  
thinking how things could be  
I know there's a maybe that you will be mine  
and I won't rest until you're mine  
so come take the best of me and know that I will always be  
  
_[chorus]_  
Closer to you, closer to me  
Where do I turn, how do I learn  
To be closer to you, closer to me  
Wrapped in your arms, closer to you  
Is where I wanna be  
  
You seem so far, my distant star  
how can I get to where you are?  
through the dark you're my light  
with your wings I can fly  
when I close my eyes it's you on my mind  
so come take what's left of me and know that I will always be  
  
_[chorus]_  
  
So glad you're here to stay  
baby please don't walk away  
after all this time, my love remained the same  
and I'll do it all again, just to have you in the end  
and know that I'll always be  
  
Closer to you, closer to me  
closer to you, is where I wanna be  
closer to you  
  
_[chorus]_  
  
Closer to you, closer to you  
let me see your eyes babe  
closer to you  
is where I wanna be  


Hey! I got 2 chapters in 1 day. Please review. I just want to let you know that after every chapter I'm putting a song at the end. So you're going to see a lot of songs in this story.

Malfoy4ever


	15. Say Goodbye

Disclaimer: Don't own Harry Potter and the other characters. I wish I own Draco Malfoy *sigh* 

Reviews:

Miss Annoying

Dracosweetlove

Orlando's Gurl: Thanks! You're great too! I'm not a good writer but I'm trying. So thank you for the review.

Raylene: Thank you for the review. But I have to say this, maybe you accidentally put Draco but hey people make mistakes, Harry's the one who died not Draco. But you probably made a mistake. 

Imogenhm

Big bird

Mystic-Ruler2099

Troublesome-shorti

  
DarkRaven-04: Yeah. I might rewrite it but hey who knows. I'll think about it.

Obsessed: Well, thank you for that review. I guess. I just wanted to say that I am re-writing the chapter where Harry dies. I forgot which chapter it is and I'm the writer. Geez. Well anyway thank you for being honest and I'll re-write that chapter. Read and tell me what you think of the new one. Thanks. Also I noticed that I have been going to fast cause people have been telling me that and I can't stop writing. So that's maybe why. For Draco and Hermione being together so fast I don't know about that. In the next chapters something happens to Draco and Hermione. Maybe a break up. *wink* *wink* Wow this is long. Well, bye.

Soul-Dead-Dragon: Thank you.

Cherokkee Outlaw

Pyroluver

Well thank you for all of the reviews.

Hermione's P.O.V.

As I was brushing my hair, for the dance, I heard a scream coming outside of the common room. I left my room and saw that Draco heard it too. Of course he heard. He's not that deaf. So we both grab our wands and walked to the portrait. When we opened the portrait I almost fainted. I saw Harry on the ground cover in blood. He was stabbed, of course. But who did this? I saw Draco kneeled down to see if he had any pulse. But he didn't. Draco looked at me and shook his head. I started crying and I fell to the floor. Draco came up to me and lifted me up. 

"Come on. Let's get ready and then we'll deal with this later. Okay" asked Draco in a soft voice. I shook my head 'no' and went back inside. I went to my room and sat on my bed crying. Draco came in later.

"Mya? Are you okay? Do you still want to go to the dance?" asked Draco while coming up behind her. He sat down on the bed and put his arms around me.

"NO! We have to take Harry to the hospital wing and we have to get Ron, Ginny, Halley and Blaise. Please you have to listen to me. Please. Let's just not go to the dance. Please. We have to save Harry." I cried uncontrollably. Draco just hugged me from behind.

"Okay. I'll go get Harry's body and put him in here until I get back. I'll go get Ginny, Ron, Halley and Blaise. Then we can go the hospital wing" Draco said softly in her hair. I nodded my head and he laid me down on my bed and got up.

"I'll be back." With that he left her room and went to put Harry's body inside. Then I heard the portrait shut and I started to cry again.

Draco's P.O.V.

I left the common room and made my way down to find Ron, Halley, Ginny and Blaise. I found them all talking in a corner and I walked over to them. Blaise was the first person to see me.

"Hey Draco. Umm.. Where's Hermione?" asked Blaise. I looked at them.

"Well, she's not going to the dance because mumble mumble" I replied. They all looked at me confused.

"She's not coming because Harry got murdered tonight so she's a little shaken up and she wants us to miss the dance. So will you guys miss the dance?" I asked. I looked at them and saw that they looked surprise except Blaise.

'What's up with him'

"Okay let's go" said Ginny sadly. Deep down she still liked Harry. Only a little. They made their way up to the Heads room. I kept looking over to Blaise who kept on smiling. Like he did something. Then it hit me.

'Did Blaise kill Harry'

Turn in next time. Sorry it's a little shorter then all of the other chapters. Now tell me. What do you think of this chapter.

Malfoy4ever

**************************************************************************************

In the years to come  
Will you think about these moments that we shared  
In the years to come  
Are you gonna think it over  
And how we lived each day with no regrets  
Nothing lasts forever though we want it to  
The road ahead holds different dreams for me and you  
  
_[chorus]_  
Sometimes goodbye though it hurts in your heart is the only way for destiny  
Sometimes goodbye though it hurts is the only way now for you and me  
Though its the hardest thing to say  
I'll miss your love in every way  
So say goodbye  
But don't you cry  
Cause true love never dies  
  
In a year from now  
Maybe there'll be things we'll wish we'd never said  
In a year from now  
Maybe we'll see each other, standing on the same street corner though it rains  
Each and every end is always written in the stars  
If only i could stop the World i'd make this last  
  
_[Chorus]_  
Sometimes goodbye though it hurts in your heart is the only way for destiny  
Sometimes goodbye though it hurts is the only way now for you and me  
And its the hardest thing to say  
I'll miss your love in every way  
So say goodbye  
But don't you cry  
Cause true love never dies  
  
And when you need my arms to run into  
I'll come for you  
Nothing will ever change the way i feel  
  
_[Chorus]_  
Sometimes goodbye though it hurts in your heart is the only way for destiny  
Sometimes goodbye though it hurts is the only way now for you and me  
And its the hardest thing to say  
I'll miss your love in every way  
So say goodbye  
Because a true love never dies

**************************************************************************************

Does this song go with the story? I'm not sure. Well please review. 'Say Goodbye' by Sclub.


	16. Another author note goodbye

Disclaimer: Don't own Harry Potter. Only this plot and Halley Clarkson.

Reviews:

Adrianne2

Mistress-Of-the-dragon: You're cool too.

Dracohehe

I just wanted to say that I won't be finishing this story since some people are bugging me about it and I can't stand it. So I'll be deleting this story and writing another one. If you don't want me to delete it please email me.

Malfoy4ever


	17. Another author note happy

Reviews: Thank you for all of the reviews. They were wonderful and nice. God, I sound cheesy.

I guess I'll keep on writing if you want me to. Look for the next chapter soon.

Malfoy4ever


	18. The last author note

Hey thank you for the reviews. This is the last author note I promise. I re-wrote my Breathe on me and now it's called Say Goodbye. Please read it and review. Thanks.

Malfoy4ever


	19. Brand new day

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. Only this plot and Halley Clarkson.

A/N: Hey guys. It's me. Sorry for not writing for so long. I was busy getting organize for my graduation. Hope you enjoy this chapter.

When they got back to the Heads common room we found Hermione on the couch crying. Ginny and Halley ran over to her and hugged her. They also started to cry. Ron, Blaise, and Draco sat down on the couch also. Draco by Hermione since Halley moved over for him, Blaise by Ginny and Ron by Halley. After the girls cry for a little bit they decided to take Harry to the Hospital wing. When they got there they put Harry on the bed and waited for Madam Pomfrey. She came in a little bit later.

"Madam Pomfrey. Can you see if Harry's alive?" sobbed Hermione. Madam Pomfrey nodded her head. As she was doing that Hermione looked over to Ron and saw that he had his head in his hands. She got up and walked over to him and hugged him. Ron hugged back. Hermione let go of Ron and saw that Ginny was crying in Blaise's shoulder. Hermione felt bad for Ginny, even though Ginny wasn't going out with Harry she still had feelings for him.

"I'm sorry. There's nothing I can do. Mr. Potter is dead" said Madam Pomfrey sadly. Everyone looked at Hermione with sad eyes.

"Hermione" started Draco but Hermione ran out of the Hospital wing. She didn't see that she passed Professor Dumbledore on the way. Dumbledore came in and saw everyone standing there. Ron by Halley and Blaise and Draco looking sad for Hermione and Ginny. They felt bad.

"I got your call. Is it true? Is Harry really dead?" asked Dumbledore trying not to cry. Ever since he met Harry he thought of Harry as a Grandson.

"Yes. I'm afraid so" Madam Pomfrey replied sadly. Dumbledore cleared his throat.

"Very well then. I see that Ms. Granger and Ms. Weasley isn't taking this to well?" asked Dumbledore. Everyone shook their heads.

"Why don't you check if your girlfriends are okay" said Dumbledore. Since Ginny left right after Dumbledore came in. So Draco and Blaise left the hospital wing. After they left, Dumbledore told Ron and Halley that they could have next week off. So Ron and Halley left the Hospital wing and went to the prefects room.

Back to Hermione and Draco

Ginny and Blaise left and it was only Hermione and Draco now.

"Are you okay" asked Draco while hugging her and kissing her forehead.

"I'll be okay since you're here" Hermione whispered back. They kept on hugging each other until they fell asleep in each others arms on the couch.

Morning

Hermione and Draco woke up together and smiled at each other.

"Had a good sleep?" asked Hermione, who was half awake and half asleep.

"Yeah" Draco replied while stroking Hermione's hair in a lovely way. They stayed in that position for another 5 minutes.

"Come on. We should go down to breakfast" said Hermione while standing up. Draco looked at her and saw that she was a wreck.

"Hermione, are you sure you're okay?" asked Draco.

"Yeah. I just want to know who killed Harry. Even though I was mad at him he is still my best friend" Hermione sighed.

"Ummmm…..well, I think I know who killed Potter" said Draco while putting a hand through his hair. Hermione looked at him and nodded her head for him to go on.

"Well, I think Blaise killed Potter cause he was smiling when I told the gang about Potter. So if you put two and two together" replied Draco. Hermione looked at him with wide eyes and shook her head.

"No. Blaise couldn't have. He wouldn't do that to Ginny. Blaise knew how much Harry meant to her even though Harry and Ginny were not going out with each other" Hermione replied while pacing around the room.

"But, Hermione. Maybe Blaise did it. I don't know. All I know is that he was smiling when I told them. Don't you believe me?" asked Draco while getting up and walking over to Hermione.

"I don't know. With Harry gone I don't what to think" answered Hermione. Draco went towards her but Hermione backed away.

"Draco. I think we need to take a break for awhile. So I can think and you can think" said Hermione with tears in her eyes.

"But Mya. I love you. Why are you doing this?" asked Draco he also had tears in his eyes. By know Hermione was in tears.

"I need time. I love you too. You have to understand" Hermione explained to Draco. Hermione walked up to him and kissed him on the lips.

"I love you" Hermione whispered. She hugged him and he hugged back. She let go and walked out of the common room. After she left Draco picked up a chair and through it across the room.

"Fuck" he yelled. He went to the bathroom to take a cold shower. After he was done, he got dressed and went to go find Blaise. When he found him he was with Ginny and to his luck, Hermione. He walked up to them and said Hi to Ginny and Blaise and gave a nod to Hermione. Ginny and Blaise gave Draco a sympathy smile. Draco knew that Hermione had told them.

"Um, Blaise. Can I talk to you for a minute?" asked Draco. Blaise nodded his head and walked off with Draco.

"So, what do you want to talk about?" asked Blaise.

"I was wondering if you can ask Ginny if she can talk to Hermione for me?" asked Draco.

"Sure. Is that all" replied Blaise. Draco shook his head.

"No. Do you know who killed Potter?" asked Draco looking straight into Blaise's eyes.

"Ummm…N…no. I don't know. Why? Do you know" Blaise stuttered.

"Think I do but I won't say. I'm waiting for the person to come to me. So can you ask Ginny if she will talk to Hermione for me"

"Sure." With that Blaise and Draco went their separate ways.

'He knows. Draco knows that I killed Potter' thought Blaise panicking.

Never thought I'd say I'm sorry  
Never thought I'd be the one to bring you down  
Now when I look out my window  
But there doesn't seem to be anyone around  
  
And I, I think I'll change my ways  
So all your words get noticed  
Tomorrow's a brand new day  
Tomorrow's a new day  
  
We said we'd take little time  
For both of us to see  
ANd wonder what it'd be like to carry on  
Ya, I know I got crazy  
Well I guess that's just me  
If I could turn back time before  
The wrong  
  
And I, I think I'll change my ways  
So all your words get noticed  
Tomorrow's a brand new day  
Tomorrow's a new day  
  
Ya, And I, I think I'll change my ways  
So all your words get noticed  
I think I'll change my ways  
I think I'll change my ways  
Ahhhhh, Ahhhhh  
I think I'll change my ways  
  
Never thought I'd say I'm sorry  
Never thought I'd be the one   
To bring you down

Hey you guys. How do you like this chapter? Sorry for the long wait.

Please read and review.

Malfoy4ever


	20. I turn to you

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. But I wish I did own Draco Malfoy sigh who doesn't. Well, anyways I own this plot and Halley Clarkson.

Thank you for all of the reviews. Most of my reviews were about how can Blaise kill 'The Boy Who Lived' when Voldemort was the one who has to kill him. Sorry, but I forgot to write that in. Anyways, Harry killed Lord Voldemort at the end of sixth year. And I'm truly sorry for not writing that in. I can be daft sometimes. Here's the next chapter. Hope you enjoy this chapter. The next story of mine will come out soon. The title is called 'Meant to live'. So check it out when it comes out in fan fiction.net. Also I know that you want Draco and Hermione should get back together but not until later. Sorry.

This part is for Thateprepsandthe7: Maybe you should read the other chapters before criticizing me. Anyway, everyone else cared. Just to let you know. Everyone thought Draco was okay because Hermione explained to them on how Draco's change. So that's all I wanted to say. And before you criticize people again about their stories read on. Sorry if I'm being mean but it's the truth. Also I wasn't using P.O.V's. I was just using Hermione, she, Draco and he.

Chapter 21

Blaise walked back to Ginny and Hermione.

"So what did Draco want?" asked Ginny. Blaise looked at Ginny and smiled.

"He just wanted to know something that's all" Blaise replied. They kept on talking for a little while. It was 7:00 p.m. when Hermione went back to the head common room. When she got there she went into her room and got in her pyjamas and climbed into bed. Before she went to sleep there was a tap on the window. So she got up and opened the window so that this black owl came in. Hermione gave him a treat and then the owl took off. She opened the letter and it read:

__

Dear Mya,

I know that I don't deserve your forgiveness but I wanted to say sorry for blaming Blaise for killing Harry. I know I shouldn't have done that because since Harry almost got killed by Lord Voldemort last year but instead Harry killed him first. Anyway, I hope we can be together again. I understand if you need time to think it over. But please come back to me. I love you. I'll even die for you. I'll keep you safe and warm whenever you need it.

Love Draco

Hermione choked back a sob and put the letter on her desk. She then climbed into bed. Tomorrow was Monday and she had classes and she had a check up with Madam Pomfrey. She fell asleep when her head hit the pillow.

Next Morning

Hermione woke up and went into the bathroom to have a shower. After she was done she walked out of the bathroom and went to put her uniform on. She walked out of her room and walked out of the common room. As she was walking she met up with Halley and Ron. They all walked to the Great Hall together. When they got there they sat down at the Gryffindor table. Before we could eat Professor Dumbledore stood up.

"Good Morning Students. All of you pretty much heard that Harry Potter was murdered. His funeral is to take place Wednesday at 4:00 p.m. After noon classes will be cancel and the funeral will be by the lake. And if anyone knows who Harry's killer is please tell me or the Head boy/girl. Have a good breakfast" spoke Dumbledore. Everyone started eating and broking into whispers. After breakfast Hermione went down to Potions and Ron and Halley went back to the Gryffindor common room. Hermione went to the potions classroom and sat down by Dean Thomas. He gave Hermione a smile and a pat on her back. Snape came in and slammed the door shut.

"There will be no mistakes in this potions class. We will be making the Truth potion. So everyone get into your partners and start working" Snape snarled while walking back to his desk. Hermione made her way over to Draco's table and sat down. Draco got up and got the ingredients. When he came back he saw a note on his part of the table. He put the stuff he was holding down on the table and picked up the note. It read:

__

Dear Draco,

Thank you for that sweet and kind note. I was thinking about what you and Ginny said. Since Ginny and I talked at breakfast. I love you too. I also forgive you but that was very wrong for blaming Blaise that he killed Harry. Anyway, can we be girlfriend and boyfriend again?

Love Hermione or Mya

Draco folded the note up and put it in his backpack. He then started helping Hermione with the potion. She looked up at him and smiled. He smiled back. The class went by so fast and Hermione got up and made her way down to the Hospital wing. On her way there Draco came running up to her.

"Hermione. Where are you going?" asked Draco trying to catch his breath. Hermione laughed.

"I'm going to the hospital wing for my check up to see when I'm due" answered Hermione while taking Draco's hand. They both made their way down there. When they got there Hermione sat on the hospital bed and waited for Madam Pomfrey. Madam Pomfrey came in shortly after. After she checked Hermione she finally spoke.

"Miss. Granger. You're due May.1st." said Madam Pomfrey and then she left. Hermione got off the bed and hugged Draco. They let go of each other and they made their way down to their next class. When they got to Care of Magical Creatures Hagrid looked at them.

"Miss. Granger and Mister Malfoy. Why are you two late?" asked Hagrid. Hermione started to say something but Draco said something before her.

"We were late because this first year was lost and we helped her find her way back to her classroom" answered Draco looking at Hagrid.

"Okay. Please take a seat" Hagrid replied. Hagrid continued his class. After class was done Hermione ran back to the castle since she wasn't feeling well. So Draco walked with Blaise talking about their girlfriends. But they didn't see Pansy following Hermione to the castle.

Hermione's P.O.V

As I was running I heard footsteps behind me. So I stopped and I turned around when I did I wished I didn't. Someone's fist hit me in the face and I landed on the ground. I looked up and saw Pansy looking down on me.

"So I finally get to meet the Gryffindor slut. What an honour. So how was Draco in bed? I heard he got you pregnant," She picked me up and held me by the collar of my shirt. "But you won't be for long." Just as she was about to punch me in the stomach. Someone came and pulled Pansy off of me and through her to a wall. I fell but I didn't land on the ground. I looked up and saw Blaise. Then I turned to see who thrown Pansy to the ground and saw Draco. Draco was the last thing she saw before she blacked out.

When I'm lost in the rain,  
In your eyes I know I'll find the light  
To light my way.  
And when I'm scared,  
And losing ground,  
When my world is going crazy,  
You can turn it all around.  
And when I'm down you're there  
- pushing me to the top.  
You're always there,  
giving me all you've got.  
For a shield from the storm,  
For a friend, for a love  
to keep me safe and warm  
I turn to you.  
For the strength to be strong,  
For the will to carry on  
For everything you do,  
for everything that's true  
I turn to you.  
When I lose the will to win,  
I just reach for you and  
I can reach the sky again.  
I can do anything  
'Cause your love is so amazing,  
'Cause your love inspires me.  
And when I need a friend,  
You're always on my side  
Giving me faith  
taking me through the night  
For a shield from the storm,  
For a friend, for a love  
to keep me safe and warm  
I turn to you.  
For the strength to be strong,  
For the will to carry on  
For everything you do,  
for everything that's true  
I turn to you.  
For the arms to be my shelter  
through all the rain,  
For truth that will never change,  
For someone to lean on,  
For a heart I can rely on through anything,  
For that one who I can run to...  
For a shield from the storm,  
For a friend, for a love  
to keep me safe and warm  
I turn to you  
For the strength to be strong,  
For the will to carry on  
For everything you do,  
for everything that's true  
I turn to you.  
For a shield from the storm,   
For a friend, for a love  
to keep me safe and warm  
I turn to you.  
For the strength to be strong,  
For the will to carry on  
For everything you do,  
for everything that's true  
I turn to you.  
I turn to you...

Hey you guys. Thank you for all of the reviews. Hoped you like this chapter. The song in the last chapter was called 'Brand new day' by Forty Foot Echo. This song in this chapter is called 'I turn to you' by Christina Aguilera. Anyway, Please review.

Malfoy4ever


	21. Breathin' Easy

Thank you for the reviews. I loved them all. So anyway. Here's the next chapter.

Chapter. 22

Draco's P.O.V.

It was November. 10th and Hermione still hasn't woken up. I was getting really worried because it has been a week since Pansy tried to kill their baby. But Madam Pomfrey told me that she will be fine and that Pansy will be punished. I was still pretty pissed at Pansy and I'll never look or even talk to her again. Blaise helped me dragged Pansy to Professor Dumbledore's office since she didn't want to go, so we had to drag her there by force. I was still thinking about what happen in a week that I hadn't notice movement beside me. It was until someone touch my hand.

"Draco" mumbled Hermione. I looked over and saw her waking up. She tried to get up but she couldn't. I looked at her and realized that Hermione remembered that night.

"Is our baby okay? Is she alive? Did Pansy kill her?" asked Hermione. She kept on rambling on and on until I stopped her.

"No, she didn't kill our baby. We got there just in time" I answered while stroking her hand.

"We?" asked a confused Hermione.

"Yeah, we. It was Blaise who caught you before you hit the ground, and I was the one who through Pansy in the wall" I answered.

"Is Pansy getting punished" she asked. I nodded my head.

"Good. That little bitch deserves it" she replied coldly. We talked for about another 5 minutes until Madam Pomfrey came in. Her face softened when she saw Hermione awake.

"Ms Granger. You're awake." asked Madam Pomfrey. She nodded her head.

"Good. I think Mister Malfoy told you that your baby is still perfectly healthy?" asked Madam Pomfrey. Hermione also nodded her head.

"Good. Well, you can leave whenever you like. Today is a Wednesday" Madam Pomfrey said while walking away. But then she turned around.

"Just to let you know Ms Parkinson is getting expelled." With that said she left.

"So, do you want to leave now or later" I asked while getting up.

"Now" Hermione replied. I picked up her uniform and gave it to her. I closed the curtain so she could change. Even though I'm her boyfriend I still respect her privacy. After she was done we walked down to D.A.D.A. When we got there I sat down with Blaise and Hermione sat down by Neville since Halley was sitting with Ron. This years D.A.D.A. teacher was Professor Ghorbani. She was a decent looking woman. She had long blond hair, which was in a bun, and long black robes. Underneath her robes were a long black skirt and a white oxford shirt. She also had pointing high heels that went to her knees, since there was a slit that went up to her knee, so you could tell that it went to the knee. When everyone was seated she started speaking.

"Good morning, class. This period we are doing a little review from Third year. So let's begin with something easy. Does anybody know how to cast a patronus charm and what does it do?" Professor Ghorbani asked while looking around the room, to see if anyone had there hand up. I looked around and saw that Hermione was hesitantly to raise her hand. After a couple of minutes Hermione rose her hand in the air. The Professor sighed a with relief.

"Yes. Ms Granger" asked Professor Ghorbani.

"You say Expecto Patronum and it drives the demonters a way from you" replied Hermione in a dull voice.

"Excellent. 20 points to Gryffindor" replied Professor Ghorbani happily. She started talking some more about third year until the bell ring. I got up and walked over to Hermione and whispered in her ear, and then left. After he left Hermione put her stuff in her backpack and then left the classroom. As she was walking to her next class, Care of Magical creatures, a hand came out of a empty classroom and dragged Hermione into it.

Oooh, oooh, ooh  
Oooooh yeah  
  
I don't know how many times we've walked the streets  
Talking for ages, about the people we're gonna be  
We've been waiting for a change  
But I don't mind if you don't change baby  
Though it might seem crazy  
But I'm happy with you this way  
  
Oh don't you know that  
You're a part of my heart  
And these emotions that I got from the start  
Are still with me babe  
And I'm tripping up over my words to say  
  
No-one ever told me life could be this sweet  
Breathing easy  
Breathing easy   
It's time we should be giving in  
No-one ever told me life could be this sweet  
Breathing easy  
Breathing easy  
  
We talk about the places that we intend to be  
But if we were there would you be you  
And baby would I be me?  
I don't want to be somewhere and realise this feeling's gone  
I'm lost in these tenses  
Confusing my senses  
Tomorrow is taking too long  
  
Don't you know that  
You're a part of my heart  
And these emotions that I got from the start  
Are still with me babe  
And I'm tripping up over my words to say  
  
No-one ever told me life could be this sweet (no-one ever told me)  
Breathing easy (breathing easy) (so sweet)  
Breathing easy (breathing easy) (so so sweet)  
It's time we should be giving in  
No-one ever told me life could be this sweet (no one ever told me) (so  
sweet)  
Breathing (ooh) easy  
Breathing, (oh) easy (I)  
  
If I was a little wiser maybe  
I wouldn't leave this focus-out lens  
Out of this moment too long  
I gotta find my way home  
  
No-one ever told me life could be this sweet (be so sweet)  
Breathing easy (I know)  
Breathing easy (I know this life's so sweet)  
It's time we should be giving in  
No-one ever told me life could be this sweet (easy) (so sweet)  
Breathing easy (breathing easy) (I know)  
Breathing (breathing) (breathing) (no one ever told me)  
It's time we should be giving in  
  
No-one ever told me life could be this sweet (be so sweet)  
Breathing easy (breathing easy, hey)  
Breathing easy (breathing easy) (so sweet)  
It's time we should be giving in  
No-one ever told me life could be this sweet (so sweet)  
Breathing easy, breathing easy

Hey! Did you like it? This song is called 'Breathin Easy' by Sugababes. Anyway, I need ideas for my next chapter. So can you help me and give me ideas. Thanks. Sorry for the short chapter. Well, you know what to do. Read and review. Thanks again.

ShylaMalfoy


	22. Rape

Disclaimer: Don't own Harry Potter!

Thank you for all of the reviews.

Chapter 23

Hermione's P.O.V.

I tried to scream but nobody could have heard it. The person who grabbed me through me into the wall. That hurt. I just got out of the hospital wing and I might be in it again. Yippee. It couldn't be Parkinson since she was expelled. Where is Draco? He saw me leave. Didn't he? As I was thinking this I didn't hear or see, since there was no bloody light in the room, someone coming over to me. I noticed when the person stopped right in front of me. The 'person' picked me up again and pushed me into a chair. I touched my stomach hoping that the baby was alright. God, isn't someone going to come and find me.

"Now, don't be afraid. I'm not going to hurt you." snarled the person.

'Man, they have bad breath' I thought.

"You know, _sweetie_. I haven't seen you in a long time. Since that _Malfoy_ boy came in and saved you. But not this time." I gasped. I know that voice. God, please somebody come and find me. Draco.

Draco's P.O.V.

I walked to Care of Magical Creatures and sat down with the rest of the Slytherins. As we were waiting for Hagrid to come I decided to look for Hermione, among her fellow Gryffindors. But I couldn't find her.

'Where is she? I saw her leave and she was right behind me. So I thought she was' I thought while still looking for her. As I thinking I didn't hear Hagrid come in.

"Mister Malfoy?" yelled Hagrid. I snapped my head up and looked at Hagrid.

"What?" I snapped.

"You weren't paying attention."

"Yes I was"

"Really, okay. How do you make the Hippogriff to like you or to trust you?" asked Hagrid.

'God, what is it with reviewing from third year' I thought. My mind still on Hermione.

"Well, you have to get eye contact with them. If you blink they won't trust you. Then you have to bow. If he trusted you he let's you ride it and if he doesn't, God knows what it'll do" I answered, feeling proud with myself.

"Exactly. Umm.. 15 points to Slytherin" replied Hagrid. Then he went back to teaching. After his class I ran all the way back. I decided to go back to the D.A.D.A. room to see if she was there. But she wasn't. I kept on walking when I heard this small scream. I went to the door where I heard the scream from. I tried the door but it was locked. I grabbed my wand and said,

"Alhomora" (A/N: Is that how you spell it?) The door opened and I walked in. When I walked in I couldn't see anything. It was that dark.

"Lumos" I whispered into the dark. My wand lit up and I moved my wand around the classroom. I checked everywhere and I couldn't find anything. I was just about to leave when I tripped over something, or someone. I heard a small groan. I got down on my hands and knees to see what I tripped over. When I did found the thing I was looking for, it wasn't just anything, it was an invisibility cloak. I picked it up and it revealed Hermione. She was all naked and he figured she was raped. No. She was fucking pregnant. I picked Hermione up and took her to the head common room. When I got there, I laid her down on the couch. I went to her room and got her her house coat. I went back down and went over to the couch. When I got there, I picked up my wand and cleaned up Hermione's cuts and bruises. After I was done I picked her up and put her in her house coat. Then I laid her back down on the couch and waited for her to wake up. It was about 8:00 p.m. when she did wake up.

"Maya? Are you alright? Who did this to you?" I asked in a calm, soothing voice. Hermione looked at me and gave me a weak smile.

"Yes, I'm alright. Thanks to you. The question to your answer on who did this to me is…………….

Hey! It's me. Just wanted to let you know that I'll be busy this week, so I won't be able to update. You'll be lucky if I update on Wednesday. Anyway, please tell me what you think. Good? Bad? Okay? Also can you give me ideas. Cause I really need some. So please review.

ShylaMalfoy


	23. Mark, Ginny and Blaise

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.

A/N: I seen the third Harry Potter movie. It was awesome. I loved it. Draco was sexy in that movie. Anyway, sorry that I haven't wrote another chapter. I just had my brothers graduation and my graduation. So that's why I haven't been writing many chapters. But anyway, thank you for the reviews. Here's the next chapter!

Draco's P.O.V.

"The answer to your question is…..my stepfather, Mark" Hermione replied while looking around the room, trying to avoid my eyes.

"What? That idiotic bastard. I'll kill him. Did you see which way he went? How the hell did he get a invisibility cloak?" I rambled on and on until I felt Hermione's lips on mine. Hermione pulled away to take a breath.

"Hmm. That was nice" I said after awhile of silence. Hermione nodded her head and rubbed her stomach. For the rest of the night, Hermione and I stayed locked up in the Heads common room talking about the baby and that they couldn't wait until 6 months. At about 12:00 a.m. Hermione fell asleep in my arms and a moment later I fell asleep too.

Next Morning:

I woke up to an owl tapping on the window. I gently got off the couch, trying to not wake Hermione up. I walked over to the window and opened it. The owl flew in and landed on the coffee table by Hermione. I walked over to the owl and untied the letter from the owls leg. After I did that the owl flew off out the window. I looked at the front of the letter and saw Hermione's name in cursive lettering. I looked at Hermione and noticed that she was still asleep. So it wouldn't hurt to take a peek. So I opened the letter and it read:

Dear Hermione,

I found out something from Blaise. It's important. You need to come and bring Draco with you.

From, Ginny

I closed the letter and gasped.

'So Blaise told Ginny that he killed Potter' I thought. As I was thinking, I didn't realized that Hermione had woken up, until she put her arms around me from behind.

"Good morning" she said still sleepy.

"Good morning" I replied while holding her hands.

"Here I have something for you" I said while giving her the letter from Ginny. I watched open it and read it. After she read it she put it on the coffee table.

"So. What was that all about?" I asked even though I knew what it said.

"It just said that Blaise told her something and she wanted to tell me something and that I could bring you if I want to" She said in one breath.

"So are you going?" I asked. Hermione nodded her head and kissed me on the lips.

"Yes but will you come with me?" asked Hermione while giving me her best puppy dog look.

"Of course" I replied while giving her another kiss.

So what do you think. I know it's short. Hey, I was wondering if after the next chapter if I can skip to May. So Hermione can have her baby. Cause it'll be boring to write in between. That's how I am. So please tell me. Thanks.

ShylaMalfoy


	24. AN

Hey I'm back! Long time no see. It has been almost a year since I wrote a chapter for my fanfics.

I'm sorry to say I won't be finishing my stories. But I will make an exception if people still want me to write them.

Just to let you know that if I do plan on doing that is that you won't be getting an update for awhile. Since I'm going to England for a month.

Please review

ShylaMalfoy


	25. Hello

Hello everyone.

Ok the good news is that I'm coming back, but the bad news is that I won't be continuing "At the Beginning" but I will tell you what happens. Hermione had her baby and names the baby Isabella. Draco and Hermione get married, of course. Mark dies or he died in the story I can't really remember. I know some people didn't like when Harry died but it is my fanfic. So that's that. I'll probably fix up "Meant to Live", not quite sure yet. I'll see you guys soon and my next story is called "Chasing Temptation". So look out for that one.

ShylaMalfoy


End file.
